Mon Amour
by Professor Sexymore
Summary: Voulez vous couche avec moi ce soir? Professor Sycamore can't get a certain young prodigy off his mind, so he visits her out of the blue. Things get heated quickly. "Just wait, ma amour. You'll be a mess beneath me before long." LACEWOODSHIPPING. [SerenaxSycamore] Contains lots of smut.


All hail lacewoodshipping! There's seriously lacking some smut for these two. It's a problem.

I didn't actually write this in the perspective of Serena from the anime, however. I wrote it in the perspective of the female protagonist from the games. But if you want to read it from Serena's perspective, hey, go for it.

* * *

It has been two months since I became champion of the Kalos league. My Pokemon had fought bravely, but honestly it was no contest. Diantha's Pokemon stood no chance against mine for one reason and one reason only: I am the best at what I do.

Ever since I got my first Pokemon back at the start of my journey, I was the best trainer. I never lost a battle with my friends, and I rarely lost a battle against gym leaders. Basically, I was meant to lounge around the penthouse suite at the top of the Pokemon League chateau. Plus, Kalos League Champion Serena sounds much more elegant than Kalos League Champion Diantha, wouldn't you say?

The only downside is having trainers challenge me on a day to day basis. Battling is entertaining and rigorous only if the trainer you are facing is at the same level as you. If that is not the case, then the battles are about as entertaining as math class on a Monday morning. And it's like this regularly, so I wasn't surprised when I heard the elevator start from the bottom floor.

"Ugh, another challenger…" I groaned from my plush, silk king-sized bed.

I set the book I had been reading aside and stretched before slipping out of the warmth. My partner Pokemon, who was sleeping beside my bed, shared my enthusiasm, grumbling as it walked over to greet me. It was my Greninja, a Pokemon given to me by the most gorgeous piece of eye candy in all of Kalos: Professor Augustine Sycamore. The man was as flirtatious as he was brilliant, which made it hard to find out exactly who he has eyes for.

But since we've first met,I've noticed something in the way he acted towards me, something more than sheer admiration for the trainer who was carrying out his legacy. It's been bothering me for months, ever since the victory parade that inaugurated me into the Pokemon League. Perhaps there's something more there? I shook the thoughts away. That's not important right now, not to mention the thought itself was ridiculous.

Greninja walked beside me up to the battlefield in one of the many rooms I call home. My perks as champion range from a fully furnished Victorian penthouse to people waiting on me hand and foot. I was definitely one of the most important people in Kalos — and I relished it.

My Pokemon banked off of it too, considered they aren't confined to their pokeballs anymore. The living space was vast enough to house all of my Pokemon, to the small ones like Gourgeist to the more massive ones like Noivern. All I have to do is call to them when it is time for battle, and they assemble at my feet. Of course, Greninja is always beside me from the loyalty of being my partner. That's why he stands next to me at the start of every battle, just like he is now.

I looked down at him with a smirk. "Ready to send them running with their tails between their legs, as always?"

Greninja nodded in determination. "Gre!"

"Good, this won't take long." I crossed my arms as the elevator finally rose to the my floor. "Welcome, challenger, to the champion floor. Because you are here means that you successfully defeated all of the members of the elite four and are eligible for the rare and majestic opportunity for a battle with the one and only, Champion Serena."

A familiar voice chuckled. "Your head has grown a bit big for your shoulders, wouldn't you say ma amie?"

My smirk faltered at the sound of the sweet and sultry voice of Professor Augustine Sycamore, the one person is Kalos who people probably look up to more than me after Lysandre's meltdown about a year prior. He eyed me from across the room as the elevator came to a halt.

"Professor? What in name of Kalos are you doing here?" The way he's looking at me… I felt faint blush tickling my cheeks. His stare felt more intense than usual… No, focus. I mentally shook my head, and my eyes narrowed. "Is it a battle you want? That's not like you."

Professor Sycamore's hands were shoved deep in his long, white lab coat as he strolled casually towards me. "No, not at all, mademoiselle." His face was smug as he kneeled down and petted Greninja, who purred happily in response, nudging his head up to meet the professor's soft palm. "I just wanted to visit you is all."

I was skeptical immediately. "You battled the ranks of the Elite Four… to visit me? Augustine, I could have just met you at a café in Lumiose City if that's what you desire. You know that."

"Perhaps I wanted to see you in your domain, as champion of the Pokemon league," the professor answered. He looked up at me with a small smirk, his hand still caressing my Greninja's head. "And Augustine? That's different. You don't call me that often."

"I feel we're familiar enough with each other for me to call you by your first name," I answered with folded arms. "After all, I don't see you calling me Champion or Champion Serena."

"I believe if I were to do that your head would grow to such an exponential size that gravity would invert and the earth would begin rotating around you," he answered and stood up with a raised eyebrow.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the comment. "Please. I'm not that egotistical."

Professor Sycamore shrugged. "It's not like you don't have the right to gloat. But thinking you're at such a godly stance makes it easy for someone to knock you off your pedestal."

"Oh, is that so?" I narrowed my eyes. He didn't just come to simply visit with an old friend. He's going somewhere with this; I can tell in the way he's speaking and the look in his eyes. The only question is where.  
"Indeed," he said smoothly. "I've actually been rather captivated with the idea since our time together at the parade."

I gestured to the battlefield in front of us. "Well, if you want to attempt it, as you said earlier you're in my domain. The fact that you battled your way up here makes you qualified for a battle with me."

He shook his head. "Oh no, I could never face you. The Elite Four don't possess the kind of spark as a trainer that you do. That's why you were able to defeat the champion and Elite Four before. You and your Pokemon share a bond stronger than anything I could even begin to imagine, which is why I opted you to experiment with mega stones in the first place. No, if I were to challenge your superiority, I think I would take a different and much more fun approach." The professor's eyes flashed with something different than the usual flirtatious manner than usually do. It sparked hopeful curiosity inside me.

"Well, if we aren't going to battle, then what do you have in mind?" I inquired.

I could feel in the air what the professor had in mind, and it was confirmed when he stepped closer to me, penetrating my personal space. I gulped and looked down at my shoes to keep from blushing, but this was countered when the handsome professor traced a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

I've never examined his face this close before. I could now clearly see the curious twinkle in his deep blue eyes and his elegantly groomed facial hair. I can see the softness of his lips and the sharpness of his cheekbones and chin. I could see the shine in his majestic black locks. I knew what this was. He was beaming with his own egotistic pride: the fact that he was very handsome, and he knew it. And this time I was his target of affection.

"I know I'm not the only one who has imagined the tension between the two of us," his whispers ghosted my lips as I was forced to look into his eyes. "I admitted that I would lose in your domain. But I think it would be delicious to see how you would act under pressure for once, instead of as confident as you always present yourself. So what do you say, ma chère?"

I swallowed, hard. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I'm also not the kind of person to back down from a challenge. And I have kinda been waiting for this moment. One, because he's gorgeous, and two, the champion and professor? This could be the kind of dynamic I've been craving for so long. Gathering my courage, I stared back boldly into his flirtatious eyes and gripped his white lab coat with both hands. "Alright, Augustine. Let's see what you got."

His eyes flashed with lust, but I didn't wait for his response. I yanked the coat towards me, causing him to fall into my body. His arms immediately snaked around my waist and my lips reached up and found his. It started moderately innocent as we slowly kissed each other, experimenting and mapping the exterior of each other's mouths. But this passed as quickly as it started, because the professor was right: we've both been dreaming of this for a very long time.

His tongue caressed my bottom lip and I obliged, parting my lips and allowing him entrance. My hands moved from his coat to his face, one cupping his cheek and the other wrapping around his neck. His grip on me tightened in response as our tongues slid over and around each other, causing me to moan.

He tasted of sweets and coffee, a warm mocha and sugary vanilla. The sensation caressed my taste buds, and my grip around his neck tightened as I struggled to get impossibly closer. My face felt hot as I became more and more turned on by the heated make-out session, and my hand became tangled in his mess of hair. We were so close, the only thing separating our rapidly heating bodies was layers of clothing. But if this continues and neither of us backs out, then that might not be a problem soon.

Finally, we parted for air, a string of saliva connecting our two mouths. But the professor didn't leave much room for potential conversation as he backed me up onto the couch at the head of the battlefield. He switched so that he was sitting on the couch and then guided me on his lap. His lips soon found my neck and gently nipped at it, causing me gasp out and grind upwards. The reaction was an accident, but it still caused Professor Sycamore to groan lightly against my neck as he began to continue to nip and kiss it, most certainly leaving a bright red hickey. The idea turned me on even more.

I reached down and ripped open his satin, purple shirt button-up shirt as a counter measure, the buttons scattering on the hard tile floor. I let my hands trace down his lightly toned chest and abdomen, the muscles jumping under my palms in response.

He sighed into my neck. "You're fighting back with more vigor than I anticipated… this is playing out to be an interesting battle." He leaned up and licked the shell of my ear before nipping my lobe, his black locks tickling my cheeks. "Also, that shirt was high dollar. You'll pay dearly for that, ma amour."

I shivered in lust, "Oh, is that so? Well, you should know me better than that, Professor. I meet each challenge with stride. This is no different."

He pulled back to grin at me. "And I think that's what attracts me the most about you." He reached around my back and found the zipper to my dress. "I think the room is heating up rather rapidly, wouldn't you say?"

I reached behind me and found his hand, halting him. "I agree, but let's move somewhere more fitting. Like… my bedroom perhaps?"

"Ah, yes that does sound rather enticing," the professor agreed with a playful smirk.

He stood from the couch without warning, grabbing my thighs so they wrap around his slender waist. I squeaked at the sudden movement, and my legs tightened their grip so I wouldn't fall. I latched my arms around his neck for support as he began to guide us to my bedroom, engaging in another passionate kiss along the way. He walked into my elegant bedroom, adorned with Victorian-style furnishing. My bed was a large, king-sized canopy bed with silk sheets and comforters that shone in colors of gold and maroon and black.

The room was lit by a chandelier frosted with diamonds, which the professor turned down using the light switch to set the mood. He set me down on the plush mattress, and I was treated to a strip show as Sycamore slid out of that lab coat and the remnants of the purple shirt that I had ripped open. I reached up and unbuckled the belt and loosened his black dress pants, pushing them off of his sharp hipbones and letting them pool to the floor at his feet.

I eyed his black boxers, which were concealing a semi-hard erection pressing against the fabric. My eyes then trailed upwards, eating up every detail about his beautiful body. He was toned, but not muscular. He wasn't pale, but not too tan either. His legs were slender, but not bony. His hip and collar bones were enough to make a girl cry. He was just… perfect. He knew it too.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "I have to say, you look better than I imagined."

He laughed lightly. "Well, I hope that's a compliment."

I ran my hand down his chest. "Oh, don't worry. It is."

His eyes twinkled with lust as his hands found that zipper again, but this time I allowed him to unzip my dress. I stood up so he could pull it off my body, revealing my matching black bra and underwear. The dress soon joined his clothes on the floor as he pushed me back on the bed with a growl, nipping and licking at my collarbone as I sunk into the mattress. I moaned and ran my hands up and down his back before one finally tangled in his hair.

One of his hands slid up my stomach to my bra and under it, cupping my breast. He began squeeze and run his hand over it, tweaking my nipples in his slender fingers. His other hand ran up and down my inner thigh, dangerously close to a certain spot under my panties.

"Ah, professor!" I groaned in response, grinding upwards into the bulge in his boxers.

Sycamore moaned into my collar bone and began to grind against me, hard. I began to pant as I ground back, his clothed erection grazing my pulsing clit. His lips found mine again, and we engaged in a sloppy kiss, our tongues messily sliding around each other as we moaned into each others' mouths. It wasn't long before our bodies were sweaty against each other.

Suddenly I got a dirty, but fun idea. I was ready to see Professor Sycamore become unglued, and this was the first step to do so. I pulled back and flipped us over so I was on top before shuffling down to be in between his thighs. He propped himself up on his forearms, watching me with interest.

I looked up at him, blush darkening my cheeks. "Know that whatever I'm about to do, you're paying back to me tenfold. Got it?"

"Hmm, what does that entai- oh!" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as I wrapped my mouth around his erection, which was still pressing painfully against his boxers. I licked and sucked, moving up from the tip down to the base, successfully teasing him.

"Hah…" he groaned and laced his fingers in my blonde hair, the other fisting the comforter. "You're teasing and you know it."

I smirked playfully. "I know. Be patient."

He bucked upwards, annoyed. "I'll tell you that when you're begging me pleasure you."

"Oh?" I hooked my fingers around the hem of his boxers, sliding them down his hips painfully slow. "Who said anything about begging?"

Sycamore hissed as his erection met the cool air. "Just wait, ma amour. You'll be a mess beneath me before long."

"We'll have to see about that," I affirmed before licking his penis from base to tip.

He growled and bucked up again. I pressed his hips down into the mattress with one hand while moving my hand to fondle his ballsack with the other. My tongue swirled his tip before wrapping it with my lips and practically swallowing his erection as I moved down, the tip pushing against the back of my throat. Luckily my gag reflex was nonexistent, so blow jobs are naturally my forte. I swallowed around his tip, causing him to squirm under my grip. He was panting hard before long, his hand on my head fisting my blonde hair as he moaned.

"Ah, Serena… You're too good at this…"

"I know," I mumbled around his erection as I pulled back up and gripped his erection in my hand, rubbing his tip against my tongue.

"Hnnn…" His eyes were screwed shut and he was clenching his teeth. I grinned. Delicious.

I engulfed him once more, quickening my pace this time as I moved up and down his shaft. My hand rubbed sensitive parts of his inner thigh and gently massaged his sack. Soon, however, he wrenched my head upwards, leaving a trail of saliva from my mouth to his erection. I blinked up at him, confused.

"Enough," he groaned, still panting with a lazy look in his eyes. "You're too good. I'm going to come if you keep that up."

Sycamore reached up and undid my bra. I slid it off my arms and threw it on the ground. My boobs bounced in response, and he spent no time grabbing one and twisting my nipple while his other hand snaked between my thighs, finding my drenched underwear, wet from all the foreplay. He began to rub it, grinning wickedly as I loudly moaned.

"Ahh! P-Professor!" I began to grind into his hand.

He bent over in my ear as he continued the sinful actions on my breast and clit. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

I shivered in anticipation. "P-Please…"

He nipped my earlobe, a major weakness for me before flipping us over again.

I moved to lie on my back as Sycamore gripped my panties and slid them off. Finally we were both nude with each other. I opened my thighs to allow him to crawl between them. He crouched down so that his mouth was above my vagina while his hands grazed my inner thighs, pushing them farther open. His breath on my clitoris alone made me moan.

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't do this," he commented as he rubbed my inner thighs, mapping my most sensitive spots. "You're too excited for your own good, ma chère."

"No!" I rolled my hips up towards his mouth. "No… I-I said please… Do it."

"Hmm. Only because you're so polite," he allowed before finally licking my clit.

"Hahh! Oh, professor…" My eyes clenched as he coated his fingers with my juices, sliding two of them inside.

He began to pump them in and out quickly as he gently licked and sucked my clitoris, careful to only give me enough pleasure to satisfy me, not enough to make me come. I moved my hips in time with his fingers, and my hands gripped the comforter so hard my knuckles turned white. At the same time, one of his hands began massaging a particularly sensitive area of my thigh.

I threw my head down against the mattress at the sensory overdrive. "Mmm… Hahh… Hahh… August…tine…Hahh…"

He pulled back from my clit to look up at me, blinking with a smug look in his eyes. "Oh my, I never pictured you would be such the vocal type! Perhaps under your cool exterior, this is what you wanted all along? To be stripped down and ravished? Is that it, Serena?"

He then sucked down harder on my clit than before and rolled his tongue, causing me to squirm.

"Ah… Shut up…" I growled and continued to roll my hips with his fingers at a more frantic speed than before. "Hah!"

He slid his digits out and moved his head out from between my legs, right before I was about to come. "Ah-ah," the professor tsked with a smirk. "I had self-control to know when to stop, you should be able to as well."

I continued to pant loudly as I looked in his lust-filled eyes, frustrated. My legs we completely spread open around him, and the cool air against my wet clit caused me to nearly groan. I needed something — anything inside me, or I was going to explode. "Ah… if we're both ready… then what are you waiting for?"

"Patience, ma chère," the professor said as he traced a finger down my cheek and up my chin. I gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. "If I entered you now, it would surely hurt. Luckily for you, I came to the occasion prepared. I'll only be a moment."

The bed shifted when Sycamore moved out from between my legs, reaching down and pulling something out of his pant pockets. He held a tube of lube in my eyesight before opening it, squeezing its contents in his hand. He moved to apply it to his erection, but I reached up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"No, I want to do it," I said firmly, scooping it out of his palm before he could argue.

"Is that so?" He shifted closer to me, a lustful smirk gracing his features. "Go ahead then, ma amour."

I wrapped my hand around his pulsing erection, coating it with whatever substance the professor possessed. He groaned loudly, thrusting upwards into my hand as I began to lightly jerk him off slowly and sensually. I leaned up and licked his lips, capturing his tongue in a lazy kiss as I prepared him.

"That's enough," he sighed as he pulled away from the kiss. He then yanked my hand away and pushed me down roughly into the mattress, pinning me.

He crawled over me and situated his erection so that it lined up with my entrance. Sycamore grinned while a dangerously lustful look sparked in his eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his hand. "Yes, go."

"Now that's not very polite," he said as he moved one of his hands to rub my clit. "I thought you would ask nicer than that, given the circumstances."

"Ahh, hahh," I whined, clenching my legs. "Begging, seriously? Are you seven?"

"It's not begging, ma amour. I don't need begging for me to want to take you," he grinned, talking in a smooth, sultry voice. "I just want to hear you say it."

"Ahh… Fine, fuck me…" I moaned irritably.

He pressed harder still. "Quelle était cette? It seems I'm having trouble hearing."

Oh, curse his French accent and French speaking. It made everything much more pleasurable, like sex for my ears. I screwed my eyes shut. "Please, I want you to fuck me right here, right now! I'm begging you, professor. I want you and only you."

I knew that was all he needed when he groaned. "Mademoiselle, you will be the death of me one day."

He moved his hand from my clitoris and back to my hand to pin it, the other hand guiding his erection as he slid it past my entrance and into my heat.

He hissed and bent over so that his lips ghosted the crook of my neck. "Ah… So tight, ma amour. Is this your first time?" He pushed slowly until he completely buried. His erection pressed against all the right places inside of me. It felt wonderful.

I yanked my hand free from his grasp and slung my arms over his shoulders. "Ahh, yes… But don't hold back…"

I felt him smirk. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

At that moment, any restrain the he had been harboring snapped as he pulled out and slammed back into me, over and over again.

"Ahh… yes, fuck me…" I clung onto him like a koala as he fucked me, desperate to pull myself closer to the professor. I chanted it like a mantra as I thrusted against him. "Fuck me…"

Soon we established a rhythm, he rolls down to penetrate me deeply and I roll up to meet him. I could hear him moaning in French against my neck, but his cries were nothing compared to what came out of my mouth.

I moaned loudly as I dug my nails into his shoulders. "Ah… professor… go faster!"

He complied and shifted his angle so he could easily pound into me at a delicious speed. I whined as his hands began to paw at my breasts, performing the same sinful actions as before that sent pleasurable shocks throughout my body.

"Ahh… hnnn… ahhh… Harder, professor…" I rolled my hips in time as his thrusts turned primal at my requests. I was being fucked into senseless submission, and I loved every second of it.

The enticing sound of skin slapping against skin and my lustful moans filled the air. "Oh, Serena…" he growled into my ear. "Bon… alors… bon…"

"Hahh…" I moaned in agreement. I could feel myself getting close. "Here… let's… ahh… try this…"

I flipped us over, keeping him inside me at the same time. I looked down at him, his messy black hair partially covering his lustful stare. I guided his hands so that they grabbed my hips, and as soon as he gripped me I began to ride him.

His head rolled back against the mattress, clenching his teeth. "Ah… Serena…"

I bounced up and down at frantic speeds as his erection penetrated me even deeper than it did before. I reached down and stroked my clit in time with my desperate thrusts. "Ah… Augus…tine… so… good… hahh!"

Sycamore's grip on me was bruising as he guided me down against him and began to thrust upwards to meet me. My breasts bounced wildly, nearly slapping me in the face. I held them in place with my hand that wasn't busy, rolling my nipple as Sycamore had done before.

He groaned and dug his fingernails into my hipbones. "So close… Serena… Keep going…"

He held my hips in place and rolled so that he fucked me deeply without having to pull out all the way. It felt even more amazing than before. My head rolled backwards as I grinded against him. "Hmm! Same here… Ahh!"

I became desperate, rolling with the professor with such force, my bed began to creak. Heat began to build up in my stomach as I stroked my clit harder and faster. Then Sycamore grazed one place in me that made me see stars and I came with a loud moan, "Ahh… ahh! Au…gus…tine!"

I clenched tightly around him and rode out my orgasm and as he continued rolling into me, on the brink of coming as well. I bent over and captured his lips, moaning into his mouth as our tongues danced frantically.

He growled and flipped us over again and began to desperately thrust into me. He held my thighs wide open, using his grip to gain more momentum. Any ounce of control he had before was gone. Sycamore pounded into me like an animal, his eyes covered by his messy, black sex hair. "Hah… Serena, look at me…"

I opened my eyes as he requested, my eyes half-lidded from my previous orgasm as he continued to roughly fuck me. Finally he grit his teeth, his thrusting becoming irregular.

"Ah… Ma amour, this is it…!" He thrusted down deeply one last time before he came, filling me with his hot semen and making me moan. He bent down and pressed his head against mine. "Hahh, Serena!"

"Professor…" I groaned in response against his lips, our foreheads touching as we panted against each other.

He exited before pulling my body against his chest, spooning me. His chin rested against the top of my head, and he grabbed the blankets and draped them over our exhausted bodies. I sighed into the warmth and cuddled closer to him. "That was incredible…"

He lazily stroked my blonde hair with his hand. "Indeed it was, ma chère. Certainly worth the journey up here."

"But why?" I tilted my head back to look at him. "Why did you come all the way here to do this?"

He smirked playfully. "You're the only person who's ever on my mind. It's quite problematic when I'm doing research, and today I decided I had to do something about it."

"So… does that mean you came up here almost certain this would play out the way you wanted it to?"

"I was very confident it would, yes. I know my strengths, and I knew of you're concealed feelings towards me."

"Ah, so confident. Careful, your head might grow as big as mine talking like that," I joked, hinting at our earlier conversation before shutting my tired eyes.

The professor chuckled lightly and began to soothingly stroke my side, lulling me to sleep. "Well, if my ego got us here, then I don't think I would really mind."

* * *

Professor Sycamore would totally fuck your brains out. I bet he could be romantic if he wanted to, but he probably hides a sex animal under his cool exterior.

Review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
